justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
BFP
Were you looking for The Jester's actual sons, Charles and Jackson? TRTF Classic= Lockjaw child is a major character and the unnamed ghost child of Lockjaw in the TRTF series. Although the game doesn't state his appearence, he was confirmed in the The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth book to be in The Return to Freddy's (classic). Behivour Although he is not being present in the gameplay, he controlls all the animatronics as a sign of help. He will control depending the nights: The Puppet, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Sugar (only in the original version) and Golden Freddy. |-|TRTF 2= Lockjaw child comes back in The Return to Freddy's 2. Now, he appears on the Minigames, and again on the gameplay. Appearance He has white skin and black eyes or sometimes he doesn't any eyes. He wears a blue shirt and dark blue jeans and a gray fedora. He is usually seen crying. Behivour Gameplay Like in the previous game, he is not present in the gameplay, but he controlls all the animatronics as a sign of help. Minigames In a "Save Them"-alike minigame, you will luckely see him running fast towards you, he is impossible to dodge, when he touches you, the game crashes. In another minigame, where you control Shadow Lockjaw, you will see Lockjaw child outside of GoldieParaDiner, crying. In a "Take cake to the children"-alike minigame, you have control of Springtrap, you will see him again outside of the building, crying. Later on Fritz Smith will arrive and the minigame will end. |-|TRTF 3= Lockjaw child comes back again in The Return to Freddy's 3. He still appears on the Minigames, and again on the gameplay. Appearence His appearence is the same as his last one. He has white skin and black eyes. He wears a blue shirt and dark blue jeans and a black fedora. He is usually seen crying. Behivour Gameplay Like in the previous games, he is not present in the gameplay, but he controls all the animatronics as a sign of help. Minigames In the Night 5 minigame, where play as Vincent. He will walk around Fredbear's Family Diner until stumbling upon a Parts/Service with Sugar and Lockjaw sitting on the ground, and Lockjaw child crying. Walking up to him will make him run to the left, then walking to him again will make him run into Lockjaw. His eyes will light up inside the suit and he will begin crying, only to get crushed seconds later. The minigame will end. In the minigame He Has Been Here The Whole Time he appears getting crushed inside Lockjaw in a secret room with Vincent smiling and watching him. |-|TRTF 4= Lockjaw Child returns once again in The Return to Freddy's 4. Unlike his last appearence he only appears on the minigames and doesn't have a mature role. Appearance His appearence still remains as the ones from the previous games. He has white skin and black eyes. He wears a blue shirt and dark blue jeans and a black fedora. Behaviour He only appears in a few minigames, in one he is happy with Kitty Fazcat child. |-|TRTF5= Lockjaw child comes back again in The Return to Freddy's 5 as an even more important character. This time, he only appears on the Minigames and in the Endings. Appearence His appearence still remains as the ones from the previous games. He has white skin and black eyes. He wears a blue shirt and dark blue jeans and a black fedora with a red stripe. He is usually seen crying. The only difference is that he has a haircut almost covering his right eye. Behivour Endings In the Lockjaw child's suicide Ending, he appears next to a rope, with a Lockjaw plush on the floor telling him to not kill himself, the minigame ends when the player gets close to the rope, explaning that Lockjaw child killed himself. In the Free souls ending, he appears with some masked ghost childs and The Narrator, later the masks of the ghost childs will start to fall and dissapear, until Lockjaw child's fedora falls. But, his fedora doesn't dissapear and The Narrator will start to laugh, meaning that his soul was never unleashed. In the Shadow Torture Lockjaw ending, Shadow T. Lockjaw talks about his fear and that he will be fine soon. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 Ff.png|Lockjaw child crying on the floor. The Return to Freddy's 3 Gameplay Freddy Drawing.jpg|Lockjaw child on a kid drawing, with Freddy Fazbear. Minigames IMG 1848.GIF|Lockjaw child crying in the Night 5 minigame. IMG 1849.GIF|Lockjaw child running. IMG_1856.PNG|Lockjaw child inside of Lockjaw. IMG_1857.GIF|Lockjaw child crying inside of Lockjaw. IMG_1858.GIF|Lockjaw child getting crushed inside of Lockjaw. IMG_1850.GIF|Lockjaw child twitching inside of Lockjaw. The Return to Freddy's 4 bfp.png|Lockjaw child, dead after a run-in with Gron The Return to Freddy's 5 Minigames Jester son cry.jpeg|Lockjaw child crying in the Teaser Game 2 minigame. Papa Franku's son.gif|Lockjaw child in the "Father and Son" minigame. IMG_1845.PNG|Lockjaw child in the "The Unknown/The Beast minigame" with Alison and Kitty Fazcat child. IMG_1843.PNG|Ditto. Endings 2017-01-28 (2).png|Lockjaw child in an ending with Shadow Torture Lockjaw. 2017-01-29 (7).png|Lockjaw Child in the Fredbear Plush ending. 2017-01-29.png|Lockjaw Child in the Suicide Ending. 2017-01-28 (1).png|Lockjaw Child in an ending. Y4 g0t tr4um4t1z3d.png|Lockjaw Child in the Good Ending. Miscellanous Insanity.png|Lockjaw child in an sprite art by BFPFilms, with Gron. Screen_Shot_2016-06-20_at_4.56.37_pm.png|Lockjaw child in the Second Trailer. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adventure Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Ghosts Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF C characters